Let Them Eat Cake
by Lokifan
Summary: Fluffy PWP that was originally written for Draco's 29th birthday; includes a dominant Harry and a blindfold.


Draco came home through the Floo, after a lovely Saturday afternoon spent drinking very expensive tea in an elegant café with Pansy, and spreading vicious rumours while they judged everyone else's outfits. God he loved his birthday. Of course, his actual birthday had been two days ago, but what with his parents putting on a big party and his boyfriend showering him with presents and sex, Draco hadn't had the chance to relax and bitch with his oldest friend for what seemed like far too long. He stretched and called, "Harry? Harry, are you here?"

There was no reply, and he shrugged to himself, heading for the sofa and the latest_ Quidditch International_. Before he got there he heard footsteps on the hardwood floor. About to turn around, Draco was frozen by his boyfriend's low voice.

"Just stand there and don't speak, sweetie."

Draco stood still, confused. Then the footsteps came closer, warm arms slid around his waist, and Draco relaxed back into Harry's reassuring warmth. He discovered Harry had clearly been... excited, waiting for him, and he smirked.

"Just relax." Harry's hands lifted, and suddenly a black velvet blindfold was soft against his face. Draco shut his eyes and the blackness covered them. He felt Harry tie the blindfold securely, and then his hands lowered to Draco's waist.

"Harry, what..."

"Your final birthday treat," Harry replied in a low voice that sent excitement thrumming through Draco. "You get cake and sex, and you don't have to do a thing... except exactly what I tell you."

Draco swallowed, arousal flushing through him. "Yes, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir," Harry whispered, warmth breath close against his ear. His hands were at the base of Draco's neck, starting to undo the small buttons on his robes; Draco shuddered as his hot mouth descended on Draco's sensitive neck, sucking and nipping, undoubtedly leaving a mark on pale skin. Harry's mouth left his neck for a moment to whisper, "this is all for you," before it came back to lick at his mark. Draco moaned, melting into Harry's arms at the feeling. Harry's hands kept undoing buttons, baring his chest to the room. They stopped just above his crotch and Draco moaned in disappointment.

Harry chuckled at the sound; the teasing command of the sound shivered through Draco. Harry's warm hands seemed to fill his whole world as they slid back up his chest, thumbing briefly at his nipples before curling over his shoulders.

Then Harry stepped away; Draco almost stumbled back at the loss of the warm body holding him up. "Harry?"

"I'm here." A few footsteps, hands on Draco's forearms; Harry was standing in front of him now. He gave an anxious smile, shocked by how reliant he felt on Harry in this induced darkness – as if, without Harry there to look after him, he might be lost.

Then he felt hands undoing the buttons over his crotch and knew he was lost anyway.

Draco's robes were hanging open now. Hot breath skated over his urgent erection and Draco's hips jerked forward reflexively. Harry laughed – not cruelly, but even though he was the one on his knees he was clearly enjoying Draco's lack of control. Harry undid his shoes, and softly urged one foot up, then the other, so he could slip off Draco's shoes and socks. Draco clutched at Harry's shoulders as though they were the only thing keeping him up. He felt Harry kiss his thigh affectionately.

Then Harry stood up and slid Draco's robes off his shoulders, leaving Draco standing in just his underwear, vulnerable. Harry gave Draco a swift kiss, and then he wasn't there any more. Draco heard his footsteps as they left the room. Draco stood, not daring to move in his blindfold, and felt very alone. Everything was dark; he shivered as a cool breeze played over his exposed body. It was only a few minutes, but it felt much longer.

He didn't hear the footsteps this time; one moment he was chilly and alone, the next Harry's hands were on his shoulder and stroking his jawline, and Harry's lips were touching his. Draco clutched at him and the kiss deepened. Draco discovered the taste of icing in Harry's mouth and chased it until it was gone. One of Harry's hands slid round to the back of his head. He gripped Draco's hair and pulled; Draco's head followed the movement and he whimpered helplessly as Harry stopped kissing him, only to bring his lips back to his stretched neck. Draco shivered now for entirely different reasons.

"Come on." Harry's voice was still low, but with a raw, husky edge of arousal now. "I'll take you to the bedroom. Just do as I say."

Draco felt a flicker of nerves, but Harry didn't leave him to negotiate the hall and stairs blindfolded; he kept telling Draco where they were, where to put his feet next, and he kept his hands on Draco all the time. As Draco felt Harry lay him out on their bed, lying on his back as Harry crawled up his body, he finally relaxed entirely. His Harry was here, his hero who made everything all right; he could do as he said, and it would not end in pain.

He relaxed onto the cool sheets. Draco thought Harry was sitting back on his heels, for his voice seemed to come from slightly further up when he said, "stay still, Draco. Now I've got you all to myself, and if you squirm I'll have to see how the leather cuffs look with that blindfold."

Draco gulped, and nodded frantically, feeling whisps of hair tickle at his hot cheeks. "I'll stay still, Harry."

"We'll see. I got you a very nice cake from the bakery in Diagon, Draco – grabbed it from the kitchen after I undressed you. It's vanilla cake – sweet and pretty, like you."

Draco gasped in outrage, but then he felt the air move as Harry did, and he felt a bit of fluffy cake being placed on his nipple. At that feeling, all outrage evaporated; his back arched in anticipation and he wasn't disappointed.

Harry's tongue began to lick, ostensibly for the taste of the cake, but rather obviously slicking over Draco's hardening nipple. Draco squirmed at the playful licks, moaning softly; when Harry finally began to suck his hands swooped down to clutch at Harry's hair, pulling him closer.

Instantly Harry's hands grabbed his wrists hard and pulled his hands away; Harry's mouth left. Draco whimpered, bereft. "Harry – "

"I told you to keep still."

The voice wasn't angry; it wasn't loud; it wasn't even particularly cold, but it still made Draco curl up inside, and he winced in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." The voice was warm now, and a reassuring hand stroked through Draco's hair; he pushed back against it, wanting the contact. "This way I get to tie you down, have you helpless and just for me." Harry's arousal was obvious. Draco heard the smooth scrape of a bedside drawer being opened, and the handcuffs withdrawn. "Hands above your head now."

Draco obeyed, stretching his body across the bed. "Good boy," Harry breathed. Then butter-soft leather cuffs were around Draco's wrists, tying them to a spindle at the head of their bed. Draco could move, could twist and beg – but he couldn't make Harry do anything. He shivered at the feel of Harry's fingers walking themselves over his chest, to tweak at one nipple. He desperately wanted to do as Harry wanted – to be his 'good boy', though he'd never admit it in a million years – and now he couldn't do much. Harry would play with him, and Draco would moan and writhe at the feeling; that was all he had to do.

Harry returned to his nipple, getting the last of the cake. He stayed there even after the last of it was gone, biting and sucking until it was wet and raw. Draco was moaning continuously at the feeling; Harry sucked hard and his hips arched up uncontrollably.

"Y-you," Draco arched into another bite, "you said I could have cake. Why are you getting all the cake?"

Harry chuckled affectionately. "My petulant little pureblood," he murmured. "You can have cake if you really want it, but for a price."

"Which is?"

Harry kissed him in answer. Draco parted his lips instantly, letting Harry into play. Eventually Harry pulled back. "Now you can have cake."

Harry's fingers pressed against his mouth. Draco opened it and sucked them in, tongue swirling to claim his bit of sponge cake. Harry groaned at the feeling, and Draco smirked, deliberately sucking harder. He imagined Harry's flushed face at the sight of his cheeks hollowing, and felt his cock jerk.

"Right," Harry said in a ragged voice. "You've had what you want. Now it's time for me to eat something delicious."

Draco squirmed against his bonds in delicious anticipation, his whole body twitching beneath Harry's as his boyfriend moved down. Harry gave his cock one long, luscious lick, from base to head. Then he abandoned it again and Draco moaned piteously.

"Ssh..." Harry's big hands were at his thighs, lifting and spreading them wide to expose his perineum, and behind that his twitching hole. Draco went hot all over as he realised exactly what Harry was planning.

The first touch of Harry's tongue to his furled hole sent shocks of arousal through him. Harry's tongue was so soft and wet, his breath hot on Draco's exposed skin. He rarely let Harry do this – he still thought it was dirty, however much Harry enjoyed it – but he couldn't be tense now. The blindfold made it impossible to worry about how he appeared, or what Harry's expression was like. Strangled sounds began to escape Draco's throat as Harry's tongue continued to flick and stroke over his hole without penetrating.

Finally, Harry stiffened his tongue and penetrated the guardian muscle. Draco almost screamed at the feeling; his legs went stiff, and suddenly he was desperate to be fucked. No more messing around; he wanted Harry's cock, and he wanted it right now.

"Harry – "

He was ignored, and at the licking along his inner walls, Draco lost all desire to talk. He was much too busy moaning as Harry rimmed him. Then he introduced one long finger, then two; he stroked them slowly over Draco's prostate and he yelled.

God, at this rate he was going to come; Draco bore down on the fingers and tongue stroking him. He had to come; his whole world was fingers fucking him and oh, the tongue was at lapping at the head of his cock now, God, this feeling was his whole world –

He shouted, but not with release; at the last second Harry had seized the base of his cock and was gripping tight, preventing his orgasm. "Potter, you fucking – !"

"Now, Draco, birthday boys need to be polite. Ask me for what you want."

Draco pictured his gaze burning right through the blindfold. "Get me off!"

"Is that what you want? You want to come?"

Draco wanted to scream – preferably while being fucked through the mattress. With the loss of his sight, every other sense was amplified – he was actually quivering with arousal now, and Harry had three fingers buried deep in his arse. "Of course I want to come, idiot!"

"With me inside you?"

"Oh yes! But hurry up!"

"Ask me nicely, Draco, and you'll get your present."

"Fuck me, please, Harry, now, just fu – _fuck_ – "

Harry pushed in with one hard, long shove.

Draco _yowled_; he couldn't help it, he was so sensitised now, every nerve alive and begging, and the feeling of Harry's cock thrusting inside, stretching him around its invasion, was fucking exquisite.

Harry fucked him hard; clearly the effort of controlling himself had told, and now he thrust with all the ferocity and determination he had. Draco moaned, twisting; he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and just held on for the ride. Harry was fucking so hard he was pushing him up the bed; Draco had no leverage and was completely vulnerable to anything Harry wanted to do, and God he wanted to come.

"Draco, oh, do you even know how beautiful – "

"Harry, Harry, take the blindfold off, please – I want to see you, Harry – "

Harry pulled at the blindfold, roughly tugging it down; for a second the light was blinding, then his watering eyes met Harry's intent ones – eyes that were almost black with predatory arousal – and he screamed and _came_.

Harry had been aroused for too long to hold out; at the feeling of Draco clenching around him, the sight of him arching and his cock shooting and his eyes shutting in ecstasy, he followed Draco over the edge.

He came as hard as Draco had; when he'd finally finished he collapsed on top of his boyfriend, both of them panting into each other's skin. Draco jangled the cuffs. "Let me go now, Harry. Please," he added quickly. "Cuddle time now."

Harry grinned, loving the snuggly version of his boyfriend who appeared after great sex. "Maybe I should just keep you," he teased, sitting up on his heels. "You're very pretty like this, and I could keep you hard and open for me all the time... come and fuck you when I was in the mood, sit on your cock or slide easy into your hole, and you'd be dripping with my come all the time, waiting – "

"Harry, take the cuffs off right now before I agree to let you do that."

Harry laughed smugly and released his boyfriend, smoothing the insides of his wrists at the faint redness. "You all right?"

Draco smiled and stretched. His white-blond hair was matted, his eyes still dazed, his body covered with sweat and come; Harry smiled, and decided that he wanted a Draco for his birthday.

"Much better than all right."

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

"You know, it really was."


End file.
